Un poco de tu parte
by Tifa-Lock
Summary: Luke quiere dejar constancia de que realmente tiene la voluntad de cambiar de ahora en adelante. Tear le cree, pero no es capaz de mostrárselo más allá de las palabras que le dedicó en el jardín. Muy ligero Luke/Tear.


**Disclaimer: **Tales of the Abyss, así como sus personajes, pertenece a la compañía Namco. Y yo no formo parte de esa compañía, aunque me gustaría, de modo que estos personajes no son míos. Tampoco recibo ningún beneficio con esto.

El drabble está situado justo después de que Luke se corte el pelo, al poco de despertar el Yulia City. Así que esta escena ocurriría tras la conversación que el protagonista mantiene con Tear en el jardín de las flores.

* * *

**Un poco de tu parte**

**  


* * *

  
**

-Puedo cambiar.

Tear se gira para observarle desde detrás. Recuerda que antes ese cabello rojizo llegaba prácticamente hasta la parte baja de la espalda. Las puntas tenían un leve tono dorado que ahora ha desaparecido. Aun con el corte de pelo, no alcanza a ver su nuca, pero el cambio es notable.

Incluso su voz suena distinta. No hay un solo atisbo de arrogancia en ella. Parece segura de lo que dice; ya no es más la herramienta de queja de un niño que ha sido malcriado entre las paredes de palacio.

-De veras que voy a cambiar -repite mientras voltea a mirar directamente los ojos azules de la chica.

Ella mantiene la mirada de ese par de esmeraldas que brillan con determinación. Un leve rubor cubre sus mejillas repentinamente, así que gira la cara para ocultarlo. Camina en dirección a la estantería y coge un libro cualquiera, uno que habla de himnos fónicos. Lo abre por una página al azar y simula estar interesada en lo que encuentra.

Su relación con Luke no había empezado con buen pie, aquel día que ahora le parece tan lejano, cuando al acercarse provocaron una hiperresonancia y aparecieron en un país vecino. Sin duda se debía sobre todo a la actitud arrogante a la par que desafiante del chico, que ponía las cosas bastante difíciles para acercarse a él. Sólo creía en las palabras de Van.

Pese a todo, ella sabe que puede cambiar. Tiene fe en que lo conseguirá.

Vuelve a mirar al pelirrojo mientras cierra el libro.

-...Lo cierto es que tenías un cabello precioso.

Luke le dedica una mueca de manera casi inconsciente. Está a punto de levantarse de la silla para encararse con ella y comenzar una discusión, pero inmediatamente se reprende y se recuerda a sí mismo que tiene que demostrar el cambio que ha habido en él.

Emite un chasquido con la lengua y sonríe. Después la mira de nuevo.

-Me lo podías haber dicho antes de que me lo cortara. Podría haberme cambiado de ropa, simplemente -Tear acepta el comentario amistoso con una escueta sonrisa-. ¿Entonces no me sienta bien este peinado?

La chica abre la boca, pero ninguna palabra sale por ella. Realmente no sabe qué contestar. Permanece así durante varios segundos que le parecen eternos, hasta que decide devolver el libro a su sitio. Después se dirige a las escaleras, pero se detiene antes de posar la mano sobre la barandilla.

-Luke... -_Sí, te queda bien_, piensa- Deberíamos marcharnos ya.

El pelirrojo suspira mientras la observa abandonar la estancia. Que Tear y él logren acortar distancias probablemente requerirá un esfuerzo extra por parte de ambos. Aunque es a él a quien le toca dar los primeros pasos para ganar una confianza de la que, hasta entonces, había disfrutado sin ser merecida.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~***************************~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Notas de autora: **Escribí esto de madrugada, a las 5 a.m., más o menos XD . Hace un rato lo he revisado y, aunque no es nada del otro mundo, me he decidido a subirlo a . Actualmente estoy jugando mi primera partida al Abyss, y hace poco que pasé por la escena del corte de pelo :3 . Odio a Luke por haberlo cortado, porque realmente tenía un pelo muy bonito, pero qué le vamos a hacer... (Seguir jugando con la esperanza de que vuelva a crecerle, por ejemplo =DDD)

Bueno, eso es todo. Para cualquier cosa (reviewreviewreview) como una crítica constructiva, sugerencias, etc. (que siempre son bien recibidas), sabéis que ese botoncito de ahí abajo (reviewreviewreview) siempre va muy bien para establecer comunicación :P .

(No soy muy buena persuadiendo a la gente, ¿no? XD Ni sutil, me temo...)


End file.
